


i’m fine even after i have died because it was in your arms

by kisslikerealpeople



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor angst if you squint, Shigaraki is soft, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslikerealpeople/pseuds/kisslikerealpeople
Summary: this is a birthday one-shot for a friend:) feel free to read but her name is included hehe
Relationships: Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader
Kudos: 13





	i’m fine even after i have died because it was in your arms

Amber had spent most of her time after high school exploring Japan as it had been a dream of hers for quite sometime. In the beginning it was only suppsed to be for a full travelers visa stay but here she was, years down the line still in the country.

She missed her friends back home but she could visit them as she pleased with her current salary. Being one of the top helpers in search and rescue missions had its perks. Amber had been able to grow close to a few pros but that wasn’t her line of work. She didn’t feel the sense of belonging she did when it came to more...villainous tendencies. 

Not so villainous in the sense of her acting upon them just helping her long time boyfriend manage his cause. How could she resist her favorite boy? 

Shigaraki had met her during a raid of the first league hideout, her quirk being able to nullify and regenerate at will. He stumbled upon her on accident, a slight wariness in him as she took in his features. 

Amber processed who he was but didn’t rush to end their encounter, thus a smile was offered before she leaned closer to him. 

“If you don’t want to get caught, I suggest you and your buddies head down the trail that’s a couple of roads over. The investigators can’t travel by car so it’s best to leave on foot.” She pulled away with the same small smile and waved before returning to her business. 

The man was stunned. She was one of the top search and rescues but she didn’t bat an eye when it came to him walking into her. Why was his heart beating so fast? He didn’t have time to think about that, he had to flee the scene before it was too late. 

He disappeared into shrubbery with the few members that weren’t in custody. Ambers watchful eye on him, as she feigned attention.

Current Amber and Shigaraki were rushing down the hallway of her apartment complex. He had gotten under his own skin and caused a nervous breakdown. She tugged him into her home by the sleeve and scanned his face. 

“I’m going to get you cleaned up, okay? You can go sit on the couch.” Amber cupped one of his cheeks and gently pushed him off to the living area. 

Amber rushed to he bathroom and grabbed what she thought she might need, stopping into her room to grab some extra things that might soothe her distressed boyfriend. 

She reappeared in the living area to Shigaraki waiting patiently on her couch, still clawing at his skin and darting his eyes. Whatever made him this way must’ve been really bad. She’ll make sure whoever did this pays. 

“Hi baby...is it alright if I clean you up? We don’t want you getting a rash, right?”

“Hm...alright, go ahead but be gentle, please.” 

“I always am.”

Amber put some anti-itch cream on the raw parts of his neck and cupped one of his cheeks. Silence besides humming filled the room. 

Shigaraki flinched as her hand touched a particularly sensitive area of his neck. 

“Oh, uh, sorry.” 

“It’s okay baby, I’m all done anyway. Don’t touch it, okay? Let it dry.”

His head nodded slightly and he leaned into her shoulder, allowing himself to be vulnerable for a moment. Amber’s fingers found their way into his hair and combed through it, her hums returning.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” 

“No.” 

“Okay, take your time. We can sit here as long as you’d like, okay?” 

“Mhm...thank you.” 

A kiss was pressed to the tufts of hair on his head as her response. She took one of his hands into hers and caused the man who was using her as furniture to tense up, raising his head. 

“Don’t. I’ll hurt you.”

“Shiggy, we’ve been over this. Your quirk doesn’t effect me. It nullified against yours so it cancels out and even if it did anything to me...” she paused for a moment to show one of her hands in front of him, “I could regenerate within an allotted time. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

He bit into his lip and nodded slowly, now taking her hand into his. Their fingers interlocked and while he was tense, she could tell he was relieved to see her in front of him. 

“See? I’m right here.” 

His head found itself back against her shoulder with their fingers intertwined and her other hand in his hair.


End file.
